User blog:Midnightblue05/Warrior RP
I came up with this idea randomly (and I figured it was time I made an RP). I will explain the idea of this RP, but before I do, if you want to join, this is only a introductory blog. I don't really want extra people joining in the middle of the actual RP. Now, to explain the RP: There are two kingdoms, Tanith and Sanjaya, that are at war with each other because the kings of both nations are long time enemies. There are typical battles with many people, but the cool stuff happens with the two small groups of warriors from each kingdom sent out on missions against the other warriors. So, basically, you'll join one of the groups and fight against the other group (until my master plot unfolds...never mind). I unserstand if you think it's dumb, but if you don't (yay for me), then fill out the colloring form (the typical form for all RPs). Name: Age: Controlled by: Appearance: Weapon: Bio: Okay, I don't have names for the groups, so you'll just have to put the kingdom that your fighting for when you fill out the "Group" part. I'll post your form thing once you join under whatever kingdom you're from. Also, Sanjaya is the "good" kingdom (well, in most people's opinion), and Tanith is the "bad" kingdom (also in most people's opinion), so join whatever side. Also, the colors for each groups warriors should stay similar, but they don't have to be the same. Rules: 1. No cussing/profanity 2. No controlling other people's characters without permissions 3. No random comments (that mainly goes for you Riot) that are unrealted to this RP Sanjaya Warriors: *'Name:' Sakasa (Yeah, I made that name up. But I feel it's an actual name in some country that is not the US...) *'Age:' 16 *'Controlled By:' Neural *'Bio:' Sakasa is a female warrior who was once human. She was cursed (although she wanted to be cursed) by a kind witch ((no, it's not Aya =P)) who transformed her into an anthropomorphic dinosaur. Sakasa remains comfortable with her new form, as it has made her more skillful. She tends to be kind, but can get serious at times. She is a warrior from Sanjaya. She is agile, but has below average defense. *'Weapon:' She uses arrows and a sword (named Aquatia, a name she made up) with a light blue blade with the tip curved like an ocean wave and a yellow handle with a red gem on it. *'Appearance:' Sakasa is a red-colored dinosaur, looking similar to a t-rex. She has blonde hair, and beautiful emerald eyes. Her clothing is light blue and yellow warrior clothing, with boots fit for her feet. She has claws, though she rarely uses them, and a dinosaur tail (once again, rarely used). *'Name:' Jinx *'Controlled by:' Gemma1520 *'Weapon:' Her nails painted with deafly poison and they are very sharp *'Appearance:' cat ears and tail pointy teeth but otherwise she looks normal blonde hair that reaches her shoulders and she wears a silver plated armour like in mysims kingdom *'Bio:' half cat half human she loves her cat Hidi and brings her everywhere she is part of the sanjara clan and loves her kingdom and will fight for it she has had a rough childhood as her parents were taken hostage by tanith she is fighting for them whether alive or dead *'Name:' Jirachi *'Age:' 15 *'Controlled By:' Holli *'Weapon:' Sword and Shield *'Appearance:' Blue Armour, no helment, brown hair shoulder length. *'Bio:' Jirachi stumbled into the kingdom of Sanajaya, after she ran away from her home, one month before the war. Now, she has found a sheild and sword and is set to help her kingdom. *'Name:' Joseph James Mactinier *'Age:' 18 *'Controlled by:' Me, DENT, isn't it a bit abvious? *'Appearance:' *'Weapon:' duel iron swords *'Bio:' Joseph was born into a troubled family. His father was a heavy drinker who practically lived at the local tavern. his mother was crabby and always hated him, as soon as he turned 16 he moved to rafa with his younger sister, Kara. when he was 17 he and kara had a fight. she moved to tanith afterward and enlisted into the inferno police. a month afterwards, he met jirachi, she was being mugged and joseph saved her. because of that, joseph and jirachi were best friends, joseph was saddened when jirachi ran away from home. Tanith Warriors: *'Name:' Mina Sacred *'Age:' 16 *'Controlled by:' Midnight *'Appearance:' (yes, I use this appearance a lot. Just to let you know, I don't look like that) long and strait blackish brown hair, light, luminous gray eyes, light skin. Wears a black and red warrior outfit. *'Weapon:' two dark steel swords with red hand handels (they are similar to katanas). *'Bio:' She grew up without a family or anyone that was realted to her, and over time her gentle and kind nature was replaced with a cold and serious one. From the time she got her first sword, she was very skilled with it, and she was able to defeat even the toughest warriors. The more she practiced, the better she became, and soon enough the king began to notice. She was drafted for the Tanith army, and despite the fact that she didn't want to, she joined. Her rank in the army was low, but she was soon tranfered to the small group of warriors. She often didn't follow orders, and would usually not stay at the camp. No one was able to see her true nature, and no one ever tried to reach out to her. She would often times lash out on someone if you caught her at the wrong time, but she truthfully didn't mean to. Nobody if for sure of anything about her except that she is normally unmerciful to anyone she fights, but she isn't as passionate about fighting as she used to be. If you're able to gain her trust, she's a very loyal friend and a great person. *'Name:' joey *'Controlled by:' Joey 066 *'Weapon:' a black and red sword he calls night sword *'Appearance:' he looks like my avatar if that is ok. if not, then black hair, red eyes, and usually wears red or black *'Bio:' a boy who tries to be friendly, but will go crazy if called short. Will put his life on the line to protect his friends. *'Name:' Hikibu *'Age:' 16 *'Controlled By:' Me. Neural777. O_O *'Appearance:' Hikibu is male and has black hair, olive eyes, and light skin. He wears a Tanith warrior outfit with black, burgundy, and purple colors. His body type is normal. *'Weapon:' Hikibu wields a black and red handled sword with a purple blade. *'Bio:' Hikibu is a Tanith warrior who is strong and defensive, but not very speedy. He has a normal personality, but doesn't like his king's attitude. He wears black markings on the sides of his face resembling spikes, and he has a purple symbol on the back of his right hand, resembling a dragon. Hikibu is unsure why he has this marking. *'Name:' Dimitri Rakaim Derivé (last name be pronounced deh-ruh-vay :O) *'Age:' 17 (cuz it be a cool number ) *'Controlled by:' Blanky *'Appearance:' Skinny build, and always has a serious look on his face. A bit short for his age (to his chagrin). Very pale blue eyes that look almost translucent. Black, medium-long hair. Wears a brown coat with black stripes and stuff, black ripped jeans, and old leather boots. Tan-ish skin...a small silver hoop earring on his left ear (none on his other ear)...and a silver necklace thingy with an intricate brooch that holds a photo of his brothers and sisters inside. OH, OH!!! AND HE WEARS SOME WEIRD BLACK BRACELET ON HIS LEFT ARM!!! A-AND BLACK FINGERLESS GLOVES!!! Teh coat's sleeves are about the length of the elbow. Looks almost exactly like this, except for some minor differences, such as how long the sleeves are, etc.: *'Weapon:' An old crossbow *'Bio:' A resident of the kingdom Tanith. He is drafted into the Tanith military during the war. He is very protective over his family and had to take care of them himself after his father died. Although he has good intentions, he can be ruthless and would not hesitate to destroy former allies if his family is being threatened. He is extremely reluctant to fight in the war and leave his family, only continuing to fight because a neighbor had volunteered to help feed them while he was gone. Seemingly aloof at first, he can be a little antisocial and only speaks to another if he believes it would benefit him (or his family, of course ). Few friends, which only consist of a few of his neighbors. Has no education and doesn't know how to read or write. He values the lives of his family over others. Cares little about "political jargon", as he calls it, and can be a bit shallow. o.o Other Warriors: *'Name:' Richard *'Controlled by:' Riot *'Appearance:' He looks like Kurogane from the Tsubasa Chronicles. A pic of Richard = *'Age:' 17 *'Weapon:' Bow and arrow and a long black sword. *'Bio:' Richard was raised by his parents, but he was taken by a group of killers. He was taught how to kill and fight and has grown to be the leader of the thieves. He is not on either side of the war. *'Name:' Ashgard *'Age:' 17 *'Controlled by:' Me, duh. Who else? *'Appearance:' Like Fye (also known as Fay and Fai) from Tsubasa Chronicles, but he has a bit shorter hair and wears leather armor and leggings, with a metal shoulder plate/pad on his right shoulder that supports a hunter green cape that stops just below his waist-area. A pic of Ashgard = *'Weapon:' Bow and arrows. *'Bio:' He was of noble lineage, but gave up his position of a royal family member to travel and adventure in different lands. He used the royal training in archery to make his way through his journey. He eventually comes across Richard, whom he enjoys pestering, and travels with him. (I ADDED TWO CATEGORIES SO THAT I DIDN'T MAKE THE BIO-SECTION TOO TERRIBLY LONG) *'Personality:' He is knowledgeable and relaxed, and somewhat sarcastic, but he has a good heart and likes doing things in his own way... *'Kingdom:' N/A, Other Warriors. *'Name:' Konstantine Wade *'Age:' 34 *'Controlled by:' Blanky *'Appearance:' *'Weapon:' Longbow *'Bio:' Konstantine is very greedy, ruthless, and self-absorbed. He has little care in what others think of him, only concerning himself with his own affairs. Cold and aloof, he bears an attitude as cold as a frosty winter, and speaks crudely, sometimes even against his own superiors. He loves money and dedicates most of his time earning it by doing dirty work for others. He doesn't care who he works for as long as he gets his money. During the majority of the RP, he is hired by the Inferno Police. Category:Blog posts